Nightfall
by RogueMystery
Summary: What would happen if the Machine had implemented a Black Ops of her own. Story contains violence, possible abuse, sexual content, lesbian couples, straight couples, maybe even a gay couple IDK. The story leads me I don't lead it. If you don't like these things this is not for you. More characters will come to play if readers leave a review for more, think of all the fun we can have
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

You know something is off as soon as your body starts to wake. All those years of darkness had been good for something at least. Slowly your eyes open and you take in your surroundings. Everything looks the same as it had when you laid down to rest before having to get on the move again.

Then again running for your life from something you had no idea you where about to dive head first into had been your norm for the past six months. Really though how where you suppose to know that virus you where poking around with would actually work. You where just messing around in the hypothetical and one wrong connection to the outside world at the worst possible time and BAM before you can even think to disconnect the information just started flowing in from all over right before your very eyes. It was so beautiful at the time. That really should have been the biggest red flag for you shouldn't it.

Your getting side tracked with your thoughts already and you haven't even made your way out of bed. Sleep should be a much larger priority but a few hours a night seems to be all you can manage before your awake again these days. Rubbing your hands over your face you sit up and swing your legs over the edge of the bed. Your eyes look over the room slowly this time trying to find what is out of place. Before you had laid down you had turned on the television and flipped through the channels for a while before leaving infomercials muted on it. Now though it was black with white text written across the middle.

Hello Keiran.

"What the f….." you trail off as the text disappears only to be immediately replaced.

You are not safe here.

"You don't say." Your fingers squeeze at the bridge of your nose. You can feel the start of a headache. You also realize that your currently talking to the television and it seems to be talking back. As if hiding away in cheap motels and well any place seemingly abandoned when cash was tight wasn't bad enough. This however is beyond insane but you open your eyes any way to look at the screen again.

I can help you.

You sigh as another realization hits you. Your going to have to vacate sooner than you originally anticipated. Just once you would like for things to go your way. You start pulling your things together and putting them into your bag throwing it over your shoulder. You glance one last time at the screen. You get the feeling that your making a wrong turn here somewhere for a moment before shrugging it off and leaving the room without looking back.

They are close. Please let me help you Keiran.

Harold hadn't wanted to involve the government in his work in any kind of capacity. To get it off the ground however he had had to bend some on that. Now they where threatening to shut him down any way. No one had anticipated the impact of the rogue virus and how far it could actually reach. The Machine's core systems were beyond safe guarded but it had only bought some time surprisingly so. He still had some work to do but the virus didn't appear to be malicious in nature. Just information gathering. Harold wasn't about to tell them it had gained access to more than what they even had access to from the Machine though.

No this meeting was to merely reassure them that the Machine was running properly. It has just reached a stalemate in the numbers that it couldn't work past as well as purging the virus from its systems. Just a few more days was all he needed. Passing through one of the many halls Harold notices something picular on all of the screens he can see. It was the same message frozen on every single one. It made him worry that his seemingly simple solution to divide the information into relevant and irrelevant would end up being more harmful than good. A really deep set sinking feeling.

NIGHTFALL INITIATING…..

Your not sure where exactly your headed but you know you need to leave the area as fast as your capable of. The television indecent has you freaked and jumping at every shadow. You pull the hood of your sweat shirt over your head covering as much of your identity as possible. If the television was to be believed and not just trying to trap you then you didn't have much time. You start moving down the sidewalk at a regular pace so as not to draw attention to yourself. A payphone starts ringing to your left as you get close to it. You pause briefly considering answering it before shaking your head and continued moving forward.

"I just need to forget what I saw tonight and find a place to hide. I can't afford to trust anyone or anything right now."

You know you sound crazy talking to yourself but really what ARE you suppose to do? It's always helped you to process and tonight has certainly been much more crazy than most of the last six months put together, talking televisions and ringing payphones. Really who even does that kind of thing anymore. So you walk not even bothering to glance at the next ringing phone you pass. Unfortunately who ever is trying to get your attention is being very persistent and after the fourteenth(?) phone its starting to attract the attention of other pedestrians. So at the next one you pick it up, pausing only a second looking at the receiver before placing it against your ear to listen. What you hear when you do is not just one voice but many different voices both male and female seemingly speaking to you all at once.

"I can help keep you safe Keiran. Please let me help you."

Your a little scared, anxious but mostly curious now. Any of the previous government spooks that got to close never really bothered with disguising themselves. This voice, voices however where something else entirely. You can feel it down to your core.

"Who is this?" The question leaves your mouth shaky and uncertain.

"A friend that is in need of your assistance."

The groan leaves your mouth before you can stop it. You can feel yourself growing angry and impatient. You have problems of your own, the biggest one of which is currently baring down on you at a rapid pace that you are unable to currently track being stuck on the phone with some stranger claiming to be a friend. Who did they think they where to start this shit with you now of all times.

"Look I don't know who you are or what your playing at but I don't have time for this shit, let alone the capabilities of helping any one else even if I wanted to."

"I am sorry Keiran. I do not wish to harm you, only protect. Protect you and many other's that need my help."

You glance around you to the few pedestrians on the street with you. Not a lot of them out at this time of night even for New York. None of them look suspicious but you've never been any good at reading other people. Always better left to your own devices. Your own curiosity keeps you company enough and frankly you've found people to be lacking in general. Your parents did always tell you that it was going to get you in trouble. Of course you couldn't even sneeze in that house without being locked in the dark, dank basement for days.

You shake your head quickly to remove those thoughts from your mind. You don't have the time to go down that particular train of thought. Though you can't help the thought that they had been right after all give your current circumstance.

"I know you are nervous to trust me Keiran. I only want to help. Please Keiran."

Something about that voice, voices asking you, pleading with you really to let them help. Your head shakes again before replying softly.

"You said you needed my help. That doesn't sound like you ONLY want to help."

"But I do Keiran. You do not have to help me. That choice is yours. I will still protect you even if you chose not to assist me. You should know though, you could help so many lives. You are important Keiran."

Your speechless. How are you suppose to turn that down. Even with your life being pretty shitty from day one you always knew you where different from others. You never needed people be they family or friend or perfect stranger it didn't matter to you either way, nor did you want any company at all other than that of your own curiosity. The world of course is shit so you couldn't really help that your mind would wonder to what COULD possibly fix it. Then your reality hits that there is nothing you can do to fix something that wants to stay broken.

"I think you have the wrong person. I'm sorry but I really have to be going now. So you can stop with the phone tricks. Your wasting your time and only causing me more trouble."

"Please Keiran, at least find out what I am offering. I can protect you."

As soon as they where done speaking in their weird multiple voices a black town car stopped at the curb right next to you. You tense in anticipation but you only vaguely make out the locks releasing. No other movement comes from the parked vehicle.

"Please Keiran, I need you."

You sigh out in defeat, shoulders slumping with it. You've already spotted the suits that you know are looking for you. You no longer have a choice because your out of time. Your out of time and the only plausible escape now is the town car waiting for you at the curb.

"Alright, I'll do it."

You briefly hear the mystery person on the other end of the line before you replace the receiver on it's hook. You don't have time to contemplate what it means. The suits have spotted you and are heading in your direction. You hope the driver of that car is good as you get into the back driver side, the closest presumably available seat to you. The weird multi-voiced persons last words come back to you as the vehicle peels away from the curb, making you wonder what it could possibly mean.

"Nightfall Activated."

Authors Note: Okay so I know I have other works that people are still interested in me finishing. I'm sorry to say that I just can't seem to find the rest of the stories yet. This though….well what can I say about Shoot that hasn't already been said. This is quite possibly my favorite pairing of all time. I love how the show portrayed them and where it took there characters. That being said this idea just seemed to pop into my head as I am rewatching the series. I've just always wondered and can't wait to see where it will go. HOWEVER I'm only going to put up this chapter for now, see if this is something you as my readers would be interested in…...well reading. Let me know.


	2. Where To Start

Where To Start

After that first night the Machine called you on, well technically all those payphones she had been relatively silent. Yes it would still contact you but in different and random ways that you could never predict. In the beginning she only lead you to three different instructors that were to train you in preparation for when she was eventually going to need your help. For five years that was all she had you doing, getting ready.

It had been strange at first the contrast between each of your teachers but you had grown accustomed to the Machines weird requests. After all it hadn't been until that third night that she had finally shown you what exactly it was you had found when you had found it. Very weird indeed but your willing to roll with her at this point. Its either that or be killed after all and you like to think the Machine doesn't want that to happen at all. Why else would she let that tiny Israeli lady beat the shit out of you or the Spec Ops guy shoot you just so you know what its like to be shot in the vest. Really they were both insane but you can't argue with the results. The Russian though he was scary paranoid. You lost count of how many times he had set traps for you that bordered on killing you.

Staring at the dark television as you sit on the bed of your current hotel room you can't help but want to ask it why, why you of every one in the world that it could have chosen from for Nightfall? You sigh and rub your hands over your face a moment because some how you know you'll never get answers out of it. Not those at least. She never seems to work like that and for some reason you want to trust her anyway.

This line of thought makes you laugh to yourself. You can't even decide between calling it or her, never him though it just doesn't seem to work for some reason that is way beyond you. Beside you your phone vibrates. You look to read an incoming text message.

Package for you.

Suddenly there's a knock at your door. Slowly you get up and look through the peephole. Seems its a bike messenger holding a small box in his hands. You open the door holding your glock that you had picked up on your way behind the door in your left hand. You briefly think back to the Spec Ops guy and the time you had figured out that you where good with both your hands. The delivery guy break's you from the painful thought.

"Nightfall?" His tone indicates that he is a little confused with his delivery instructions but holds the package out for you to take all the same. You just stare at him as you take it and swing the door closed without saying anything at all.

It's a little heavier than you thought it would be just looking at it. You set your gun back on the dresser and grab your knife from your duffelbag. Once the box is open you see only two things in it, the first you pull out looks to be a pair of sunglasses probably ballistic knowing the machine had been the one to send them. You put them on to test them out and that is when your finger touches a slight bump on the top left corner and the inside lens' light up with a faint glow. You look to the mirror and notice that you can't even see it looking from the outside in and everything around you doesn't look dark like regular sunglasses would make it look. Your vision focuses back to the insides and you notice a text at the bottom right.

Start up initiating…

You watch for only a moment when the text disappears and a small HUD comes up on the bottom left corner that shows you what you can only guess is the entire floor of the hotel your currently staying in. Next a message starts scrolling from right to left at the bottom of the glasses.

Initiating Nightfall for long term recon. Cover must be maintained at all cost.

"That is so cool."

You feel your heart rate pick up its pace in your chest. Your excited because finally your going to be getting somewhere. From your own virus all those years ago you had learned that everything has become a shit show and it has taken the Machine longer than anticipated to prepare for future events that she hadn't even fully figured the repercussions of yet. You had asked why not just go ahead with a kill order but all she would tell you is that inevitably it must be and no amount of killing would fully erase the event that was to come. Apparently there where things that either had to happen or it didn't have any options other than killing and you already know how she feels about that. It only took the once in those first days and it's form of a lecture for you to never want to repeat the experience again.

You shake your head and take out the second thing it had sent, an earpiece interesting. You place that in your ear and wait again for further instructions.

Syncing in progress…..

The message scrolls by and you wonder what exactly is the machine planning. You know she learned some things from your code which had surprised you when you had learned that fact. You have to give it's creator some credit, whoever it was was a genius with code to be able to create an AI with the capability to self sustain and have an invested interest in the longevity of humanity. You can't help but to ponder on how exactly had they been able to do such a thing, it was magnificent.

"11 o'clock" It startles you to hear such a tactical artificial sounding voice.

"What?" You look around before noticing a small red dot in the HUD on your glasses located in the room next door.

Target acquired. Objective, detain immediately.

"Ah that kind of makes sense but lets forgo the clock location on enemies. How about a missile targeting system sound in the direction of desired target instead."

Games had always been a good escape for you back in the dark days. So your mind had already been trained to react to certain sounds much more quickly than others. Besides you had never been in the military despite the instructors the Machine had sent you to so the whole 10 o'clock, 2 o'clock thing never really stuck. Your mind just took to long to respond and in this new line of work it has you going on that just wasn't acceptable.

The Machine complies and you start to hear the faint beeping and as you move around gathering up your things into your duffelbag placing it next to the door and grabbing your gun from the dresser the beeping ascends, descends and moves location as you move around. You have no idea how she can do that in the ear piece but sure enough it is much more helpful than the previous.

You leave your room going to the door to the left of your own room. The door light flicks to green and you open it a crack to get a quick glance into the room to see if you can get an idea of what awaits you besides the target. You see the arsenal laid out on the bed and raise your gun at the ready as you swiftly push it the rest of the way. The beeping picks up in speed in your ear until the door is fully open and your hear the target lock sound in your ear. You also see the target facing the bed putting a clip into his own gun and looks over to you once he hears the door smack the wall. You don't even think about it when you shoot him in the leg. He drop's immediately clutching his leg in pain.

Was that necessary?

The words scroll away and you think its weird the Machine is talking to you now after being silent for so long. Besides isn't this what she was preparing you for all those years.

"Better him than me and at least I didn't have to kill him right?"

You grab some zip ties from the bed and put them around the guys hands and feet making sure he didn't have room for escape before the police arrived. Wouldn't do any good for him to get away.

Take the P226 and the HK P30 from the bed.

You shrug before grabbing said pistols from the bed. Can never have too many guns and you kind of wish you could take the rifle to, its really nice. However you don't and dial 911 from the rooms phone so the police can find the guy with the small arsenal and lay the receiver next to it. Next you pass by your room to grab your duffel before leaving the hotel just as you hear the sirens from the police cruisers down the block.

"This is only the beginning isn't it?" You ask softly and her next message scrolls as you walk down the street to the car she is directing you towards at that moment.

There is much that needs to be done.

A countdown appears in the bottom right of the glasses. You don't know what its counting down to but if the all seeing Machine was concerned (If that's even possible for a machine but sometimes it makes you seriously consider things.) then it meant nothing good for sure.

"Great just what we need, the end of the world. I hope I'm just exaggerating here?" It's a question to yourself mostly as you start the car and it confuses you. You had never even thought of the concept before because you didn't really care all that much. Sometimes you even thought humanity deserved to kill itself off. But the Machine seemed to for whatever her reasons had a plan to help them. It saved your life so your not about to start questioning her now.

Please proceed to new destination.

"As you wish." you say softly in return as the lens' in the glasses change with a layout of directions for you to follow just like a GPS but still faint enough for you to see through and be able to not run into things at the same time as she directs you on where your going next.

Your not sure what makes you utter the next words to leave your mouth but you just can't seem to help yourself as you drive along. You also hope that the Machine in its own way considers the words you say to it.

"You know I think you should get another friend. Maybe an Analogue Interface since I have to be the Black Ops branch for you. Your Admin sure needs to be kept on his toes if all I've read about him is true. You know he won't change his mind on anything without someone to challenge his perspective and eventually you and I both know that's going to need to happen."

You can't help but to chuckle to yourself and wonder what type of person the Machine would pick out for that position if she did. They would definitely have to be at least a little insane but very outspoken and a force to be reckoned with to keep up with her. You still have no idea what she saw in you but you where born in the shadows with no one alive any longer that even knew of your existence except for the Machine now.

The Machine surprises you again for the second time that night by speaking directly to you through the earpiece. Granted its that tactical disjointed artificial voice again and it makes you wish it would choose a voice of its own.

"Analogue Interface to be considered."

"Really? Just like that?"

"It will take time but yes an Analogue Interface will be beneficial."

As you continue to drive leaving the city behind you for now you consider asking the question that has been on your mind from the beginning. Maybe it would answer you after all.

"So uh, why did you chose me? There had to be better options than a twenty three year old drop out of questionable morals."

It was silent for so long that you didn't think she would answer as you had originally thought. Eventually though the Machine seemed to come to the right answer.

"Because I saw you through the code you wrote for the virus that infiltrated the world Keiran. You showed me that I can learn from others and that all of you needed was someone to help guide and look after you or your natural need for violence would one day destroy yourselves. You Keiran showed me when I first saw you that despite what Admin had been concerned with you where one that could be trusted, needed to be saved and could help if given the right tools at the right time to prevent a lot of bad things from happening."

It was the most it had ever said to you and you almost feel nostalgic with how she calls you by name but quickly push that down. You can't deal with emotions no matter how much the Machine had shown you. You had never really understood them anyway. Better to just leave them behind with everything else the dark years took from you.

"Yeah you should definitely get a new friend to play with."

You chuckle lightly to yourself again at your own attempt at humor. The machine after all is still considered a child in years. You step on the gas a little more speeding off into the night to where ever the Machine was taking you next.

Authors Note: Well here's another chapter. I'm trying to keep to a timeline. Keep certain events intact and take liberties with a few others. So right now this is taking place just before Root Kidnaps Harold I think. That's before Kara uploads that virus thing right (Is that actually suppose to be the start of Samaritan, I was always a little confused by that.)? Not going to tell you how that will come into play because no idea yet myself. Still working out the kinks in the timeline and let me just say this is the most research I have ever done for a story. I'd like to be precise but please forgive me if there are any errors in said timeline. Still establishing whats going to fall where and why. Can't wait to see where this goes. I would like to post regularly on this but it really depends on the interest in the story on how frequently I'm going to post. Sometimes I just forget and need a little reminder. Hopefully next chapter brings in one or two of our POI main characters but we will see.


	3. Oh S***

Oh S*!

You pull the motorcycle helmet over your head replacing the glasses after its in place. It's a tight fit but you'll manage. Your not completely sure but the Machine doesn't want your face seen at all to anyone for some reason. You suppose it wouldn't do It much good if you were to be noticed in any sense though you don't really see the point yourself. It's not like there was anyone alive that knew who you where. You had always been good at covering your tracks and you know for a fact that you didn't have any records in any system anywhere. If anything good came from your messed up excuse of a childhood then it would be the anonymity that it had afforded you in life. Your still not sure how the Machine found you. Even the guys that had been chasing you back then didn't know who exactly they had been looking for, just a general location.

You swing your leg over the black Kawasaki that your currently driving and start it up. Tonight was going to be fun. Mostly She had you breaking into places uploading and downloading different programs giving Her a larger view of the world than what It's Admin or the government ever had. There are still places It can't reach but it's a work in progress. Keep someone from finding Admin sprinkled in-between, though your happy to note that since he found the Primary Asset you had been having to do that less and less. Other times you ended up having to shoot your way out of any other situations you had found yourself in. She didn't seem to like having to send you in, in the first place. It always seems so relieved once She had eyes on again, so to speak. If most of what you have learned after that first incoming data stream all those years ago then the risk is well worth it you think.

Tonight however It's sending you out after an arms dealer in Manhattan, setting up an operation point for Her or more accurately her Primary Asset who seems to like to reek havoc through the city chasing after the irrelevant numbers. After you've dealt with the unwanted guests of course. You rev the bike and speed off in the direction She is pointing you in. You weave and dodge the other cars that happen to be on the road this late at night. You should probably slow down so you don't draw attention but you really don't have the time. Its given you a specific arrival time and you were cutting it close already.

Once your about a half mile out you do slow down and cut your lights off so your not noticed by the goons inside. You see multiple red dot's on the HUD of your glasses. She had changed the map layout to match that of the warehouse. You park the motorcycle out of site and grab the P226 and holster the Glock as backup as well as two clips of extra ammo. You doubt that you'll need it but always better safe than sorry. You remove the helmet and clip it to the back of the Bike.

When you hear the targeting system softly start up a light smirk hits your lips. You don't know how she does it still but somehow your able to distinguish individual beeps at different distances and points. Your heart rate spiking with excitement and probably some adrenaline you calmly and quietly walk to a side door that It had pointed out to you. You only open it about an inch to get a glance inside. You hear the soft beeps and notice that one is much closer, faster and louder than all the rest. Must not be facing the door if they haven't noticed it yet. You look in that direction as you quietly push it open further and see a guy standing to the left of the door with his back to you no more than a couple steps.

Pushing the door even further you step inside and quickly kick the goons knee out bringing him more to your level and just as fast you have your left arm around his neck. Its a little awkward since he's such a large guy and he's able to connect his right fist with your face but you just hold tighter to your wrist and pull up a little as you squeeze. It doesn't take but a couple more seconds for his body to go limp and you slowly lower him to the floor so there is minimum sound. You felt the glasses fall shortly after the impact of the goons punch and you take a moment to glance around you searching. You find them broken near his feet and put the pieces in a pocket for the moment. You don't really need them but it makes the Machine worry less about something happening to you. You figure it's because there had been a camera in them allowing Her to see. Now though with the gash that is currently burning below the right corner of your right eye in some twisted version of a tear you think maybe you'll politely decline anything like it in the future. Wouldn't do to lose an eye and already you can feel the blood inching its way down your neck.

You take your eyes back to your surroundings, no time to worry about a little blood. There's actually a lot of crates that you think someone should have noticed it all coming and going. As you move through the maze you take down three more goons quietly. Peeking around a crate you see three guys in the back closest to you facing away standing in a rough line. Four more guys are gathered around a table further from them and two more guys where standing a little further away on the other side of the table. Looks like a meet up to you.

You lean against the crate you were just looking around and sigh silently to yourself. You don't doubt what your about to do nor do you doubt that you can get it done. It has been sending you on these little missions for a while now. You are however starting to think you have some kind of death wish despite Her best efforts to keep you as safe as possible, as you step out of cover. As you hit the closest goon in the back of the head with butt of the P226 you pull the Glock from its holster and fire two shots each connecting with a shoulder of the other two that had been standing there. The guys gathered around the table all turn at the shots with guns raised firing off their own your way as soon as they notice you standing and not the rest of their goon squad. You move quickly to another crate for cover, the ear piece in your ear is still there and telling you there is one that is close to your current cover, no more than five feet and a little to the left. You lean out just enough to catch sight of him, put a bullet in his shoulder and quickly duck back behind the crate of what you hope is nothing explosive at the rate these guys are firing bullets at you. As your mentally checking how many are left She talks to you.

"New Target acquired. Please proceed to new destination Nightfall." You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket.

"Kind of in the middle of something."

You tell It shooting two of the guys at the table with the P226 and the Glock at the same time. The disjointed voice no longer surprises you. What does is that you haven't even finished the current mission. Again you step out of cover almost immediately feeling several bullets wiz close by you but still missing somehow. As soon as you start advancing on the remaining men you feel a bullet breeze by your right ear. Another just grazing your left shoulder. These guys are terrible shots, is all you can think as you quickly fire three more shots and the rest of goons at the table drop to the floor. You fire one last round each from both pistols and the last two guys are dropping to the floor moaning in pain with the rest. You quickly zip tie hands and feet and drag the men outside to their cars and leaving them their. Don't need the cops commandeering the nice little armory you just worked so hard for when they come to pick these guys up. Just to make sure they don't look around too much at the surrounding "empty" warehouses you stash a couple of crates into one of the vehicles.

"In Route." You say to Her as you head back to the motorcycle checking your phone at the same time and see the new address as well as new instructions. You remove the helmet from the motorcycle and place it back on your head as you swing your leg over the Bike.

**Immediate Response Required**

New Target : Samantha Grooves

Objective : Detain Immediately

You mostly keep talking to the Machine at a minimum even though She's always in your ear. Right now though something is off. You distinctly remember paying a very discreet visit to your new target several months ago and so you find yourself asking the question that is just on the tip of your tongue.

"Did the info you had me plant for her not lead to the desired outcome?"

"It's seems to have lead a little too well."

Your Ninja swerves a little as you startle at the new voice in your ear. A soft spoken English accent that you swear you've heard before but just can't place. You always figured the Machine would choose a voice when it was ready you just hadn't expected it now. In a way the voice it had used just then didn't seem to really fit with what your mind processed as the Machine. You apply more speed once you hit the street.

"New voice?" You ask as you dodge a car that had just turned into your lane from an off street.

"I still haven't come to a conclusion. Thought I would try a few with you Keiran."

You think it's strange how the Machine switches between your name and calling you Nightfall. You glance behind you to see if anyone is tailing you. A habit drilled into you by that paranoid Russian weirdo you think and notice the sun starting to peek over the horizon as you temporarily contemplate your next question.

"Any other voices your considering?" You aren't liking the current one too much, it's somehow off putting.

"There is another that I think you might be more fond of." Her voice has changed to a low sultry and slightly rough timbre with a light New Yorker accent that is still distinctly female in the middle of the sentence. It also sounds familiar. "Is this more suitable?"

"I can deal."

It still doesn't seem to fit the Machine but it is better than the other.

"Want to tell me why its so urgent we find your maybe soon to be Analogue Interface?" It's going to be a long drive and you figure your going to need some kind of information to go on with this one just because of who it is. She had kept you on stand by for four days because of that woman. It had been a little infuriating.

"Samantha Grooves has kidnapped Admin."

And now the urgency made sense. The Machine had wanted to recruit her after the incident with the irrelevant number but couldn't directly communicate with her just yet. She had finally agreed to let you input some code that you had been working on in your off time for It but it had to be at Her physical location and that was going to be very tricky since It also didn't want anyone to see you. Very protective indeed.

"Is Admin alright?"

"For the moment."

"Your worried she'll hurt him?"

"Unlikely, unless she doesn't get the information she's looking for."

"And that would be?"

"Me."

"Well shit." Now your a little concerned yourself and push the Ninja a little faster putting your full concentration into the drive ahead of you and getting through it as fast as possible.

"Please be careful Keiran." Is the last thing She whispers into your ear for a while.

Author's Note: Don't worry most of the things from the show will play out as they are just sometimes in different capacities maybe. Some things are also going to be blatantly changed but only when necessary to fit the Black Ops story line. This Chapter takes place during "Bad Code" and the next chapter will to and maybe a little further after that episode I don't fully know yet. Up until this point everything should be on track for team machine. In case anyone is interested. Also I'm willing to take suggestions of specific episodes that you might like to see something done in.


	4. Captive(s?)

Captive(s?)

You've stopped about fifteen miles from your target. You've ditched the Ninja and are currently walking a few block's. People cast curious glances at you but still move on with their day. Your duffle is thrown over your shoulders, helmet still on your head. Your riding gloves remain too. No point when you don't want to leave finger prints anywhere.

"There's a parking garage the next block over. No camera's or security posted."

You pick up your pace slightly. You can hear the urgency in Her voice. You know how much the Admin means to the Machine. Even after he wanted nothing to do with Her directly. You make it to the garage and walk into one of the stair wells heading up a few levels. You exit through the door and scan the parking spaces around you. You spot a blackout tinted Escalade in the second row parked on the white line dividing spaces toward the left end of the row. Swinging your duffle from your shoulders and pull out your air pump bag and a metal rode that's about two feet. You have the driver door open in seconds. Its an older model so it doesn't take you long to hot wire it either.

You put your tools back and toss the duffle in the rear. You also pay the assholes parking so you can exit without making a scene. You'll be long gone by the time they notice it's gone. You proceed to your destination and find yourself at a lake house. You park the Escalade about a hundred yards from the house and wait. There's a black sedan parked outside but no movement from the house.

"Target is injured but holding the Senator at gunpoint in the living room. Admin is restrained and currently unharmed."

You exit the drivers side pushing the door closed as quietly as possible. More slowly than you like you make your way around the house until you see the patio at the back facing the lake. You climb quickly over the railing not making a sound despite the boots on your feet. You take a quick glance at the scene inside through a window and you know things are about to get worse before you can even get through that back door. Both men are so focused on the woman pointing the gun that they don't see your form darken the glass doors. Just as you open those doors the Senator is dead and the Target is turning toward the Admin. You can see he's scared and his eye's dart around anywhere but at the woman until they finally land on you and you can tell that she has immediately picked up on it.

You close the distance as fast as you can and grab the wrist of the hand holding the gun as she turns to face you. She gets you in the upper arm just below your right shoulder. However it's too late for her to do anything else. You've got your other arm wrapped around her waist holding her against you as you stick her with the needle you where hiding in that hand and quickly inject the tranquilizer. She's surprised, eyes slightly wide as she looks between you both to her side. Her body suddenly leans into you more. You know the tranquilizer has taken full affect when her eyes roll back and close. You adjust so you can remove the needle. Then bending down as you pull the now limp wrist over your head, you stand fully again with her now resting over your shoulder.

You glance at the dead Senator and kind of wish you had been able to get here sooner. You look away to Admin and see that he's just watching you, still scared but you can see the curiosity to. You don't say anything as you turn and walk out the front door.

You open the passenger door of the Escalade and gently sit your new charge in the seat. Your very aware that the Machine cares for this human to. You don't question it, question Her. You still can't help but to think maybe the Machine had a bug. You can see the potential here but she's so reckless and slightly psychotic that your not really sure it's worth it. You sigh and shake your head as you close the door after buckling the seat belt. At least she'll be out for a while.

Walking around to the back you grab a spare pocket knife from your duffle and walk back to the house. You know Her Primary Asset would be here soon so you can't hang around to long. Neither of you say anything to the other as you stare for a moment. He's the first to break.

"Who are you?"

You still don't say anything. You move forward opening the knife and you see the fear light up his eyes instantly. Just as fast you raise your hands in surrender showing you don't want to hurt him. Leaving one hand raised you move so you can cut one of the zip ties holding his hands to the chair. You flip the knife around so the blade is pointing at you and hold it out to him. Just as he's taking it you whisper lowly but just loud enough for him to hear.

"Mr. Reese will be here shortly."

You turn around and leave quickly. You can't afford to get caught up with the Admin and Her Primary Asset. You had a charge to babysit for a while apparently and with what she had just put them through, well you just can't take the chance. You glance to the passangers seat next to you as your getting in the drivers seat again to the woman in question and find yourself wondering for the second time that day why had It chosen her of all people. You put the vehicle in drive and leave the lake house behind you. Your headed back to the Arms Dealer's place (well you suppose yours now for the time being). She's told you that the police have already been to pick up the goons and failed to find their inventory that you hadn't placed in their trucks.

You've almost made it to the city when the gunshot wound in your right arm start's to throb with pain that you just can't block out anymore. There's not a lot of traffic thankfully so it doesn't take much longer to get to the warehouse and get the Escalade pulled into one of the bay doors. As you park the vehicle you feel your head get a little light. You have to move quickly or your going to pass out from blood loss.

Getting your guest tied to a chair was not as hard as you thought it would be. You even managed to avoid hitting her head on the vehicle. You set her in a chair on the opposite side of the table that's still standing and tie her hands and feet to it with zip ties. Satisfied that she's not going anywhere you walk back to the Escalade and remove your duffle from the back and place it on the table. You pull the helmet from your head and place it on the table as well. Next you pull the leather jacket off yourself trying to avoid pulling on your right and lay that across the back of the chair next to you. Out of the duffle you pull out some medical supplies and take a seat. This isn't the first time you've had to fetch a bullet out of your person and you bet it won't be the last.

Picking up the tweezers you pinch them closed as you push them into the bullet hole your guest so kindly gave you until you feel it tap the piece of metal currently lodged in your arm. You let up on the pressure of your grip just enough that they slide down the sides of it. You take a deep breath squeezing again and start to pull. Your so very glad that you had been wearing a leather jacket at the time. Though it didn't stop it, it slowed enough of its momentum that your pretty sure it didn't do any damage to the bone. You can't help the groan that escapes you from the pain.

"Fuck" you whisper as you drop the bullet and tweezers on the table.

As your grabbing a gauze to press against the wound you look over to your guest finding her awake and watching you. You sigh putting your elbow down on the table and grab the med tape to wrap around your arm holding the gauze in place. Its not much but it will have to do. You cast your gaze to the woman tied to the chair opposite the table of you. Your head is starting to spin a little and your vision blurs a bit so you take a moment to just breath. She's still watching you as you clean up the graze you had received the previous day on your shoulder. Its already healing but you tape a bandage to it anyway. Next you grab a small mirror to see the damage done by the glasses in the same fight. It's not bad but could definitely have used stitches. You run a couple alcohol pad over it to clean up the dried blood and you can tell that its going to scar. You toss the mirror onto the table shacking your head.

"Great." It's muttered sarcastically under your breath. Your guest though seems to have had enough of the silent and waiting act.

"Where am I?"

You clean up your mess and toss the trash into a barrel that looks relatively empty and set away from most things that would be flammable. After lighting it on fire you slowly make your way back to your chair still ignoring the question. After a moment she speaks again.

"Okay let's try a different question then shall we," you just stare at the table in front of you "why am I here?"

You still don't answer her questions. Everything is starting to dim. Fingers press to your eyes in the hopes of focusing back into reality but it only seems to make it worse. You try to focus on her but its difficult. The world just keeps getting darker.

Root watches as the woman seems to just slump into her chair. She waits thinking maybe it's all some kind of ruse. She can make out the rise and fall of breathing so she's alive. Remembering all the soaked bandages that had just been burned she can guess that her capture had lost quite a bit of blood. She smirks when she recalls their meeting thinking it was probably her doing. Not many have been able to catch her by surprise and even less were as attractive she thinks as she glance back to the slumped figure.

She test's her hands range of movement first. Looking down she can see the zip ties and this makes her sigh. This one was smart and that meant she probably tied her feet down with them as well. She starts tapping a finger against the chair as she glances around her. Looking back to the woman currently passed out in her chair Root starts trying to move the chair toward the table. She's about a foot from her goal when she feels the chair start to sway dangerously in the wrong direction. Trying to get the legs all back on the ground only made it worse pushing it the rest of the way causing her to crash against the floor.

With her hands and feet tied she can't catch herself and feels her head hit the floor. Her left hand is caught painfully between the chair and the floor due to it being tied. She can only manage to take some of the pressure off her hand but realization hits that she is stuck until her capture wakes to find her like this. Shouldn't be much longer she thinks, she did make a lot of noise hitting the floor. Root can't give up though. She's so sure she's close to finding it, Harold's Machine.

You think you had just closed your eyes for a second but as you pry your eyes fully open you know you've been out for a minute or two at the very least. The crashing noise from across the table has your head shooting up instantly to see what's going on. It takes a moment but you suddenly realize that you don't see your guest or the chair you had tied her to.

Standing on unsteady feet you realize that she had been trying to escape while you were out and only managed to tip the chair. Sighing you walk around the table to pick her and the chair up with your left arm. The bullet hole in the right is making your movement on that side stiff and you doubt you'll be able to do much with it for some time.

"Please don't do that again." You whisper as your bent close to her ear.

"Who are you?" she asks as you walk back to the table.

"Nobody." You answer her. It's kind of true. The only one that truly knows of your existence is the Machine.

"Fine Nobody, what do you want with me?" The innuendo is blatantly obvious in her question. You don't answer, instead walking away to the Escalade and you hear her sigh dramatically.

"You need to rest Keiran." The Machine says in your ear making you sigh yourself. You immediately change direction walking back to your guest.

"I'm not sure rest is something I can afford to do at the moment." Root gives you a weird look. She probably thinks your talking to her but you continue to ignore her checking the ties that are keeping her in place. You grab some rope that was near by and tie that around her hands as well just to be safe.

"You have been injured and lost a lot of blood. Medical treatment would be preferred but I currently do not have access to protocols for such things."

"I know and I'm working on that. All in the update." You wish you could be doing that now instead of this babysitting gig she has you on.

"Got a partner hiding out somewhere?" Your guest asks but you still ignore her as you finish with the ropes.

"I can keep an eye on the target Keiran. Please rest."

"Alright, alright." You sigh as you begrudgingly agree moving back to your duffle and grab your phone. Flicking the kickstand open on its case you point the camera at your guest.

"Looking for a show?" She asks smirking at you. Something in that smirk seems more like unease instead of flirty like how your sure she meant it to sound. So you give her a disapproving look. You know you should probably ignore her still but you just couldn't let her continue on whatever train of thought she had been on. Your vision is starting to swim again as you walk back to the Escalade. You open up the back and climb in laying down.

"Sleep Keiran, I'll wake you if anything happens." Her voice in your ear has gone soft and soothing.

"Okay." You say back as your eyes close on their own and your engulfed by the black of nothingness once again.

Authors Note: Longer chapter. I know POI characters are not getting a lot of spotlight but this is just the beginning….


End file.
